Never Gonna Leave You
by Cathleen18
Summary: He’s the last to go in. HodgesNick.
1. The Last To Go In

**Never Gonna Leave You**

**Summary:** He's the last to go in. HodgesNick.

**A.N.:** Grrr...I hate MS Word; keeps closing down my document just before I save it, so I lose it all! Will be two _short_ chapters.

* * *

**The Last To Go In**

You're one of the last people to see Nick in the hospital, although you were one of the first to arrive after the ambulance. You just can't seem to step through his door. People ask you every time they go up before you if you want to go in, and you reply "nah, there's time."

You don't know why it's so hard to see him. It could be any number of reasons. It could be because if you see him, it's real. The last twelve hours actually happened and you feel the tears welling up so you excuse yourself, quickly finding refuge in the toilets.

Crouched in the back of a cubicle is where Greg finds you sometime later, with tear-streaked cheeks and curled up fists. He doesn't say anything, just comes over to you, shuts the door and puts his arms around you. You lean into the comfort, crying harder than ever before. It shows how much Nick means to you because you hardly ever cry. Everyone thinks you're the tough one, a sarcastic son-of-a-bitch who can't love anything.

But that's not true, because the man you love with buried alive, with a gun for company.

The notion that you almost lost Nick makes you cry even harder. Greg tightens his arms around you, pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of your head, rocks you to and fro, whispering comforting things. "Nick's still alive" and "He'll never leave you" fall from his mouth.

When you stop, when you feel as though your throat's been shredded and your eyes are too sore from crying, you stop. Greg pulls away, takes your face in both hands and presses a kiss to your forehead. You manage a weak smile.

"Thanks," you whisper.

Greg stands up and holds out his hand to help you up. "Come on," he says, putting his arm around your waist to support your unsteady legs, "Let's go see Nick."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Will Always Be Here

**Never Gonna Leave You**

**Summary:** He's the last to go in. HodgesNick.

**A.N.:** Grrr...I hate MS Word; keeps closing down my document just before I save it, so I lose it all! Will be two _short_ chapters.

* * *

**Will Always Be Here**

Greg opens the door for you and you freeze when you see Nick's still-form. He looks small under all the blankets and the cables monitoring him. Greg prepared you for this, but obviously not enough because you go to turn away, but Greg's blocking your escape.

"You need to see him. You need to put your mind to rest," he tells you matter-of-factly. He pats your shoulder softly and leaves the room quietly, standing guard outside the door. You can't help the chuckle that escapes.

"David?"

You freeze again at Nick's voice. You turn back to the bed and see Nick staring at you with kind eyes. Forcing your legs to move one after the other, you make it to the side of the bed. Standing there seems to take all your energy, so you sit on the side of the bed, curling your hand when Nick clasps it tightly in his own.

"I almost lost you," you choke out through a sob. You watch a tear fall down Nick's cheek, mesmerised. You only turn your gaze away when Nick drops your hand and reaches up to cup your face. He brings it down to his and you groan in contentment when his lips press against yours firmly. His lips are chapped, but moving against yours eagerly.

You turn into the kiss, making it less awkward for both of you. Needing to be closer, Nick breaks the kiss and shuffles over in the bed, wincing when the blisters from the bites rub against the sheets. Being careful, you climb onto the bed, and Nick wraps you in his arms. You lay your head against his chest, where the sobs start again.

"I'm never gonna leave you," he says quietly, through his own sobs.

After a while, you both fall into an easy sleep. You swear, whilst in your state of rest, Nick whispers, "I love you."

Inside, you smile.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
